Love At First Bite
by DJMarko'sLostGirl
Summary: Harmony and her friends decide to go on a road trip from Wisconsin to Santa Carla, CA. On their first night to visit the Boardwalk one of the friends go on a bike ride with David and never returns. The friends want to find justice, but it ends up putting them all in danger. Harmony's dark secret gets revealed. Drama and drama! Stay tuned for more! First time writing enjoy!
1. Justice and Mercy

His yellow eyes showed hunger as he was gripping me tightly to stay put. He growled under his breath into my ear. Fear took over me where I couldn't make a sound. I know that no one can save me. My life is coming to an end. This monster is going to suck the life out of me.

I closed my eyes and prayed. Prayed for my life, but I knew that it's too late. I felt his fangs pierce my neck. I screamed in pain. Then everything went black.

"Here we are Santa Carla!" yelled Ash as she stuck her head out the window to look at the beach.

"I love the smell of the ocean." replied Melody as we drove past a big sign that said "Welcome to Santa Carla."

I turned around and saw a bunch of spray paint at the back of the sign. Then what caught my attention was the writing in orange-red that said "Murder Capital of The World."

"Yea well this place smells like shit like someone had died. What do you think Harmony?" Midnight added.

Right when she mentioned my name I took my gaze off the writing and focused back onto the conversation the girls were having. I nodded with a smile. Then I turned around to look at that message again. For some odd reason I have a strong feeling that we should turn around and go back home, but I also have a sense in my heart that someone is waiting for me. My soul mate is here… somewhere. Could it be that my heart is convincing me to just take this chance? Or could my heart make me do something that could be dangerous?

I remember the day I told my father that I am going to Santa Carla with the girls for about three weeks. The first thing he said to me was "Why do you have to visit there? Do you know that it is the murder capital of the world?" I only replied to him "Dad I will be fine all I want to see is the boardwalk and the ocean. I am eighteen years old what more could a girl want to do. Of course going on a road trip with her friends to a place that she has never been to would be the best way to go to experience new things."

Since the day we left our home state Wisconsin all I could think of was the boardwalk. The boardwalk's colorful lights shine so beautifully onto the ocean's surface. Music will be blasting from the bands playing at the boardwalk while people are enjoying themselves. This is what I want to do is take a chance and do things that I could never do when my father was around.

The best part of the trip is I get to spend time with my friends Melody, Midnight and Ash. Melody is a very sweet and shy girl with her long dark red hair blends in with her pale skin tone. As her big beautiful brown eyes adds another color to the picture, to me she is like a celebrity you know one of those cute adorable ones that you don't hear a lot of.

How do I start explaining about Midnight? If you piss her off she would kick your ass no matter what size you are. She always wears her shoulder length dark black/brown hair in a ponytail. Her style is like a tomboy rock star of course she always has to wear her high top converse sneakers. Midnight is the kind of friend you could always count on whenever someone messes with you.

Last but not least there is Ash short for Ashley. She is a nice girl and very fun to hang out with. Her soft shoulder length golden blonde hair blends well with her tanned slim body. To me she looks like a model and that is what she wants to be. Ash always has to have her heels on, have a purse on her shoulder, needs to wear make-up and be around boys. I am not saying that she dresses slutty, but she loves to show off her figure and flirt with boys, but she isn't in many relationships. Still waiting for Mr. Right to come?

"You know what lies ahead at the boardwalk….boys...mmmm…." laughed Ash as I giggled quietly.

"Hey, Midnight would you be showing off on your motorbike in front of the guys." asked Melody.

"Ooh you damn right!" whooped Midnight.

"Harmony I could do your make-up and hair for the boardwalk tonight. Maybe you will get lucky." Ash winked.

"No thanks Ash I just want to be myself."

"Harmony that is all you do. You know you should change your style a little bit and maybe guys will be more attracted to you."

"Oh yes by showing off my legs saying that I am easy. No thank you I will stick to my style. There is a guy out there somewhere who will accept me for who I am and what I am. I don't care what other people think of me." I replied as I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I feel that I am the outsider of this group just because I am different.

"That's why we love you Twinkle." smirked Midnight.

"Hey! You haven't called me that since middle school!" I yelled with embarrassment.

"Look she's turning pink!" laughed Melody as she was poking me in the ribs.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"I think Twinkle is a sexy nickname for you." Ash replied with a soft giggle.

I shook my head and looked to my right side. There it is the boardwalk. I made it! My heart made a giant leap. A place that I always wanted to visit, but the best part will be at nighttime.

"Hey Twinkle! Will you come here for a sec!" called out Ash who's in her bedroom at the hotel we are staying at that is about two miles away from the boardwalk.

"Will you stop calling me that Ash it's getting annoying."

"Lighten up Twinkle. It sounds sexy."

"Yea like a stripper name." giggled Melody.

I shook my head and said "When is Jared supposed to get here?"

"Well my mom called a while ago and told me that he landed so he should be here at the hotel at around 6pm."Midnight called out from the living room.

Jared has been my friend since middle school. He was different from the other boys and mostly hung out with girls. Come to think of it he didn't really have many friends that are guys due to the fact that he is gay. No one didn't accept him for who he was hi parents disowned him so Midnight's family took him in. It is nice to have someone there for you who could compliment on your clothes and all that stuff. We accepted him for whom he was and loved him like he is our brother.

I slowly put on one of my favorite tie dye dresses that had nothing but rainbow colors on it along with my beautiful bracelets that are so colorful and sparkly, pair of peacock feather earrings, my peace sign necklace dangles from my neck and I put on a pair of black converse sneakers.

Looking at myself in the mirror I decided to wear some make-up to make my face glow a little bit and get my green eyes to show its color more. I quickly grabbed my hippie bag and ran into the living room to wait for the girls and waiting for Jared's arrival. I collapsed onto the couch and looked up at the ceiling thinking. Thinking about how this night will start and how it will end.

Why do I feel so nervous? I slowly closed my eyes and began to imagine myself taking a long walk all around the boardwalk. Above me would be the nighttime black sky with diamonds stuck onto it to make it look so magical. The Nighttime sky would be perfumed by the ocean breeze. I smiled until I hear a knock at the door that caused me to jump onto to my feet quickly.

"Hello girls? It's me Jared!" Jared called out through the door.

I opened the door and there he was Jared my best friend. He gave me a big bear hug which nearly made me pass out. Jared is such a big guy so we don't really mess with him, but Midnight does she isn't scared of anyone. Midnight and Jared are like brother and sister, but they fight and call each other names all the time.

"How's it going beautiful?"

I am just getting ready for our night out at the boardwalk."

"I know right! This is going to be fun!" he exclaimed.

"Alright let's get going I don't want to leave late and then have to come home too soon." Melody laughed quietly.

We decided to walk to the boardwalk since it was a nice night outside even though we had to wear a jacket. For Ash it wasn't easy since she decided to wear heels and a hot looking dress that showed her long tanned legs along with some cleavage. I don't see how she could wear these kinds of clothes. Whatever it is none of my business she has the right body for that.

Jared and Midnight are already giving each other crap along the way. Jared decided to tease Midnight by telling her about his condom collection which annoys Midnight. So Midnight made a bad reply "The only time you will get laid is when all of your condom collection is all expired." Ash and Melody just burst out laughing as I just shook my head and walked ahead of them.

"Hey Ash I will make a bet with you."

"Ok what do you have in mind?"

"Whoever gets the most phone numbers tonight gets to make the loser do whatever he/she wants."

"What about the loser then?" I asked with a smirk.

"The loser has to um….aha! Loser has to jump into the ocean…butt naked."

"Oh jeez." Midnight quickly added.

"You're on tough guy. See if you can try to get numbers from gay guys…if you can find some." Ash said with an evil smile.

"Well I am going to go check out this piercing area and maybe get an extra piercing on my ears or something we shall see." Midnight said with annoyance in her voice as she walked off towards the piercing area.

"I think I am going to play some games and win a big stuffed animal. See ya guys later!" Melody squeaked and hopped away quickly.

"Where should we meet though? Back here by the front?" Jared asked me and Ash.

"I guess so." I slowly responded as I watched Ash and Jared going separate ways leaving me standing alone, but who cares.

I began to walk down the boardwalk until I saw this man have a collection of tie dye shirts, dream catchers, feathers etc. I decided to check it out, but then I saw a handsome looking guy staring at me. He was sitting on his bike with some other guys. I couldn't help but stare back. His hair was golden blonde and curly, but at the back his hair was long and crimped. The outfit he wore obviously is rebellious. My heart started to beat really fast that I could feel it coming out of my chest. I felt nervous and walked as fast as I could then I got that feeling that he is still watching me.

I ran as fast as I could, but then I tripped and fell down to the ground. Now I did something so stupid I totally made a fool out of myself. I hear people laughing at me. I was still on the ground and my knee began to bleed.

Someone grabbed a hold of me and said "Are you alright?" I knew that it was a man.

"Yes I am alright I guess I was just too much in a hurry." I laughed as I was brushing dirt off of my dress. I didn't want to look at him because my face turned bright red.

I looked up and saw that it was the same guy who was staring at me. He looks even better up close. My heart started to race again. I felt that there is a connection between us. He gazed into my eyes as I gazed back into his. Slowly his mouth made a grin. I felt so embarrassed that I turned around and started to run off.

After I finally got away from that guy I sat by the ocean and took out my handkerchief to clean the blood off my knee. This night is turning out as good as I thought it would be. I decided to sit for a while by the ocean to look at the beautiful view. Once I got bored and decided to explore some more I walked down the beach until I came to a deserted area. There was tree so I decided to climb up to sit down and stare at the pretty view of the boardwalk. Then a cool breeze blew onto my face. My eyelids shield my eyes as I slowly breathed in and out slowly.

My eyelids lifted up to allow me to see the view of the boardwalk again. All I could do was smile. Then I felt a terrible feeling that someone is watching me. I turned around and saw that there is no one in sight. My heart began to pump loudly and rapidly.

Just when I was about to jump down from the tree I heard someone laughing in a very evil way. Chills went up my spine and Goosebumps appeared all over my body. I turned around and saw a pair of yellow eyes. Quickly I jumped off and ran back to the boardwalk.

"There you are Twinkle we've looked all over for you. Where have you been?" worried Midnight.

"I was taking a walk that's all."

"Well we all wanted to go on one of the rides and we thought that maybe you could join us." Jared asked with a smile.

"He spotted this cute guy that is in line so he thought he could try to flirt with him a little and the bet is still on." giggled Ash.

"Are you alright Twinkle you seem really shaken?" asked Midnight with concerned sounded in her voice.

"Where's Melody?" I asked with concern.

"Oh she left with some cute guy who has a motorbike he is taking her for a ride and he said he will bring her back. That tells you that she is going to get lucky tonight." Ash laughed as she nudged Jared in the ribs with her elbow.

"But that doesn't sound like Melody." I began to worry. "Did you know where they went?"

"No, but all I heard him say was that he is taking her for a ride."

"Twinkle did something happen to you when you were alone? Did someone tried to hurt you?"

My eyes grew big with fear. Ash, Jared and Midnight stared at me. Melody is a good girl there is no way that she would leave with a guy. This is not like her something is definitely wrong with her. I started running.

"Twinkle! I can't run far in heels!" yelled Ash in a distance.

"Harmony!" yelled Jared.

I turned around and yelled back at them "We have to find her! I got a feeling that something bad is going to happen!"

My legs kept me going as fast as I could go, but after a while they began to fail me. I stopped and breathed slowly. My worry turned into fear I am scared for Melody. Behind me I heard Ash, Midnight and Jared reached me.

"There is nothing we can do she's been gone for a half an hour already. She told us that she would meet us back at the hotel later on. Don't worry she will be there. Plus the guy seemed nice too." Ash responded finally.

"Yea well anyone could play that stupid girl to get her trust game and then rape her or worse."

"Harmony you are overreacting."

"No I'm not! You don't just leave with a stranger."

"She does have a point there." Midnight agreed with me.

"Does he happen to be one of those boys who have those motorcycles?"

"You mean the really hot ones." Ash laughed while her face turned bright red.

"Yes!"

"You've seen them too?"

I sighed and trailed off into the crowd. I am scared for Melody. My worst fear is to see her get hurt then I would feel that it is my fault. This is my fault for wanting to come here to the boardwalk. I will not leave until I find Melody.

"Guys I am not leaving until I find Melody."

"Oh c'mon Twinkle the bet of me and Jared is still on. You shouldn't worry too much."

"Be serious Ash! How could you just meet some gorgeous looking guy and then just trust him right way this place is filled with rapists and criminals."

"Well you're the one who wanted to come to the boardwalk!"

"Ash leave her alone shut up! You shouldn't talk to her like that! This is her last wish!"

"Midnight!" I yelled with sadness in my voice. I closed my face with my hands.

"Umm…I didn't mean that." Midnight whispered as she looked at me feeling sad that she revealed my secret.

"Wait last wish?" shocked Jared with sadness in his voice.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ash replied softly.

"I am dying." I replied while feeling the lump in my throat.

"What?" chocked Jared as his eyes began to water.

"I'm dying."

Midnight's eyes began to be filled with tears while Jared and Ash just stood still in shock. I turned around and walked off leaving all of them alone. I didn't want to talk about it all I cared about was Melody.

After an hour of searching Melody was nowhere to be found. I began to panic and decided to go back to the hotel to call the police. I did ask the security guy at the boardwalk, but all he said was he couldn't do anything and that I should report it to the police. This guy has got to have some kind of charm to win Melody's heart and get her to trust him. Who knows how he did it, but by God if I find that son of a bitch I will introduce him my fist.

On our way back to the hotel Ash, Jared and Midnight were speechless now that my secret is revealed that I am dying. I was leading the way back to the hotel and my thoughts began to wonder. It's amazing how the mind works especially when it can give you so many unpleasant ideas.

When we got back at the hotel Melody never came back. I decided to call the police, but all they could do was say that they can't file a missing person until the next twenty four hours. That night I couldn't sleep at all. All I could do was think about Melody. What if something happened to her? Murdered and raped? Or just raped? I stayed up all night hoping that Melody would come back, but she didn't.

In the afternoon the next day I walked to the boardwalk with Melody's picture to ask anyone if they have seen her at all. This investigation will have to be by myself.

Two hours nothing nobody don't recall seeing her. Now I realize that she might be dead. The only person that would be able to answer that question would be that pervert she left with. I need Ash, Jared and Midnight to help me out with this one. Tonight I will give this asshole a piece of my mind.

Marko's POV

I sat on my bike waiting for my brothers to come out and join me for a ride to the boardwalk. My craving for blood has made me crazy. I must feed or I will be weak.

David, Dwayne and Paul finally came out of our cave and started their bikes. We raced down the boardwalk where we almost ran over this creepy looking guy and I just had to laugh about that. After a while of racing up and down the boardwalk we decided to take a break and figure out our next feeding.

David was in the mood for a female to feed on. Dwayne and Paul decided to find a group of people to feed on. I didn't care who it was as long as I could taste human blood and get my strength back.

"Marko you can join us for that little party that is going on at that deserted area by the beach there is plenty of blood there." Paul said as he was rolling up a joint.

"Sure."

A strong scent filled my nostrils. It made me go crazy. Who was that? I shook my head. Paul stared at me and said "Marko what's wrong?"

"Did you smell that scent?"

"What scent? What are you talking about Marko?" replied Dwayne.

"That scent is driving me crazy. I must find out where it's coming from."

"I assume that it might be from a female who is wearing too much perfume." Paul laughed as Dwayne joined in.

"No Paul this isn't perfume. It is a scent."

I whiffed the scent and I felt my fangs touching my tongue. Then I looked at the direction where the scent was coming from and there was a beautiful hippie girl with long curly dark chocolate hair. She looked at me and gave me a strange look. I feel that she is the one I must feed on. Her scent is like drug to me. I will hunt her down until my fangs sink into her neck. She ran off as I got off my bike and followed her.

I saw her tripped and fell onto the ground. I quickly helped her back onto her feet. Her scent was stronger than before because her heart is beating too fast.

"Are you alright?"

She replied without looking at me "Yes I am alright I guess I was just too much in a hurry." Until she finally looked at me through my eyes and all I could do was stare at her. In all the girls that I have seen at the boardwalk for years this one really did take my breath away, but I didn't pay any attention to her beauty all I wanted to do is kill her. I must put a charm onto her to lure her to come with me so I could feed. I grinned at her, but all she did was turn bright pink and ran off.

Paul and Dwayne were laughing at me as I hopped back onto my motorcycle. I started my bike and took off fast to go find this girl. Her scent I could still pick up. She wasn't too far.

There she was by the ocean cleaning off the blood on her knee. I sat still watching her closely hoping that she will make a move to walk away from the public and be alone. Few minutes later on she started walking down the beach. I grinned as I watched her leaving the public.

The scent of hers lured me to follow her I turned my bike around to take a short cut where she won't notice that I am following her. After a few minutes her scent took me to a deserted area and just as I suspected there she was all by herself. I quickly got off my bike and laid it onto the long grassy area so she won't see it. Quietly and quickly I climbed into a nearby tree. I sat still watching her patiently.

A soft gentle breeze blew her scent towards me. My fangs began to appear and I felt myself losing control. Just when I am about to attack her she turned around quickly. Her eyes are filled with fear and I knew that she isn't going to stay. I let out an evil laugh. She stared at me and quickly jumped out of the tree as she ran off back to the boardwalk.

This girl is lucky, but she won't be lucky the next time she comes back. I will be waiting for her. Once she is alone I shall feed.

When I came back to the boardwalk to meet with Paul and Dwayne, David had a girl sitting on the back of his bike. She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around David. David smiled with a little laugh and drove off with the girl.

"Hey did you get that girl with that scent that was making you crazy?" Paul laughed quietly as Dwayne just shook his head with a grin on his face.

"No I didn't get her. I was about to, but she felt that someone was watching her and left right away."

"Well why didn't you kill her?" asked Dwayne.

"I don't know."

"That is strange most of the time nothing stops us we just kill them and get it over with."

"Maybe Marko has a spell cast on him." Paul laughed as he lit his joint.

I shook my head and said "You've been smoking too much haven't you Paul?"

"Oh c'mon!"

"I'm not coming on. I am serious about this, but I will plan to make another attempt to kill her."

"Well good luck with that Marko. Once you kill her we might as well kill her friends because they will get too suspicious."

"Good idea Paul why don't we lure them to come with us for a bike ride or something and then we will see where that will take us."

Paul laughed as Dwayne smiled devilishly. I laughed along with Paul. Paul nodded at me and I followed Paul as Dwayne followed to make our kill for tonight.

We went to that party that was going on in a deserted area we killed each and every person. To get rid of the evidence we burned their bodies and left immediately. Paul, Dwayne and I quickly cleaned the blood off of us and took off back to the boardwalk to see if David is there at all.

There she was again the hippie girl. This time she wasn't alone she was with her three friends. I can hear them having a conversation about their friend gone away with a guy. Now I know that the girl that David took is their friend. I now know for sure that I need to kill her before she finds out about us because I could easily tell that she is getting suspicious. Not only am about to do what is right to save our identity, but she will be hard to talk to. I watched her closely trying to hear their conversation, but they were too far away and the screaming of people who are on the rides didn't make it any easier to hear anything.

The boardwalk started to close down so Paul, Dwayne, David and I decided to go for a long bike ride around the ocean until the sun is about rise. All I could do is think about that girl.

Harmony's POV

I know now for sure that my fear has come true. Melody for sure might be dead it has been three days and no sight of her. The police couldn't find any evidence or any trace at all. It's like Melody just vanished into thin air. I asked the police yesterday if they searched everywhere and all they said was "we searched all over and we couldn't find anything. No evidence no nothing." They say this is an unsolved mystery.

My heart felt like it was crumbled like a cookie. I had never felt so much pain since the doctor told me that I am dying of Leukemia. My head rested against my knees as I felt my tears dripping onto my jeans. This is too much to handle. Now that Melody is gone and that my secret is revealed I just wish that I was dead already. I just feel like giving up.

"Harmony"

I lifted my head and saw Midnight staring at me with sadness. She got down on her knees and hugged me tightly in her arms. All I could do was close my eyes and try to fight my tears, but I failed.

"It's not your fault Harmony." She cried.

All I could do was sit still and stare into Midnight's eyes. This is the first time I've ever seen her cry. Jared walked up to us and he sat right next to me. His eyes were watering.

"Harmony, why didn't you tell us? Ash feels guilty for saying those words to you the other night. Try to forgive her dear." He played with one of my curls with his big fingers. He added, "You are the glue that holds all of us together." Then he began to sob loudly as I slowly rested my head on his shoulder. This is why I didn't want any of them to find out.

After all the drama finally comes to an end, I decided to just sit in my room and be alone. I stared at the ocean through my bedroom window the breeze was so nice and calm. My door opened slowly, but I didn't care to see who it was.

"Harmony…I am sorry for the words that I said. Can you forgive me?"

I couldn't say much all I did was smile at her and gave her a hug. She held onto me really tightly and I can understand why. Ash is like a little sister to me she is like six years younger than me and I watched her grow up into a beautiful young lady.

Ash sat up and stared at me in the face. Then she broke the silence, "I'll do your hair Harmony. I think you'll look pretty with—"She broke off and smiled at me then finished her sentence, "You're pretty just the way you are." I smiled at her as she hugged me again tightly and surprised me that I began to cry. For the first time in my life I now realize that life is a gift that I should enjoy while I have the time. Death is too easy while life is harder.

This road trip has indeed brought terrible events so quickly that none of us were ready for it. The worst part is telling Melody's parents that she is nowhere to be found and she could be dead. Hearing her parent's cries on the phone really broke my heart.

Jared was pacing back and forth as the rest of us sat quietly in the living room of our hotel. He stopped and turned around to look at us. I saw anger in his eyes.

"I think we need to do this investigation ourselves like what Harmony said and find that son of a bitch who took our Melody away from us!" he yelled with anger.


	2. The Spark

Marko's POV

Just like any other night at the boardwalk the smell of food, huge crowd, games, little kids stuffing their faces with cotton candy, people getting drunk, and loud music playing from the bands that perform. For some reason this night feels a little different to me and I wonder why. Nothing has changed much until that hippie girl's scent really got a hold of me. I cannot give up until I find her. Could it be that I am obsessed with her? I think I should talk to my father.

I went as fast as I could down the boardwalk towards my father's video store. In my mind I am hoping that he could answer my questions. Hopefully he could tell me what is going on with me. To me I feel like a hunter a really hungry hunter that is searching for love.

Father's store appeared quickly as I hit the brakes which caused my bike to make a really loud screech noise. There were a group of girls giggling at me as I got off my bike. I just grinned at them and walked inside the store.

My father had a bunch of customers which is no surprise it is always busy there plus he is a very friendly guy. Dad always says that I am his favorite I guess it is because we get along so well. Don't get me wrong he loves my brothers.

"Dad! Could we talk real quick please?"

"I am working son can it wait?"

"No it can't wait it is very important."

He sighed, "Alright let me wait on these customers and I will take a break for about fifteen minutes to talk to you alright."

"Thanks Dad I will be waiting in the back room."

"Alright I will be there as soon as I can."

I sat patiently for about five minutes until the door opened. It was dad of course he made a quick entrance. He took a seat in front of me and glared at me with concern.

"Did you do something wrong son?"

"No it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I smelled this strong scent coming from a beautiful girl whom I've never seen in my life, but it felt like I knew her before. At first to me she is the most beautiful human that is ever created, but I wanted to kill her because of her scent. I feel that I want to kill her, but on the other hand I want to get to know her. What is happening to me?"

"My god I don't know how to tell you this son. It could mean this girl is your soul mate. Did your brothers feel the same way about her scent?"

"No they couldn't smell her scent only I could."

He nodded slowly as I stared down at my hands. I am a vampire and this girl is a human how could this work? Why her and why me? This is really starting to confuse me. I don't know this girl she doesn't know me. I kill to never grow old and never die so why did I fail to kill her the other night? I could kill her right away, but I was too slow and all I could do was laugh to scare her away?

"Listen Marko, I want you to try another attempt to kill her and if it doesn't work well then she is your soul mate."

"You mean just like that like it's a very easy thing to do!" I exclaimed as I stood onto my feet and turned away to not face him.

"If you sit down for a couple minutes I will explain everything to you."

I stood still and looked him straight in the eyes. If I want to know what is going on I have no choice but to listen to what he has to tell me. Wow this is too complicated.

"Marko every vampire has a soul mate. All soul mates could be a vampire or a human. I have never had this happen to me before so I don't have any experience about something like this, but I will tell you what I know. He paused and then continued, "Of course you know what a soul mate is. For a vampire when the soul mate is around him/her a scent triggers them to kill to feed upon them, but they always fail to do so. Why? Well, that is your true love. Love is very powerful feeling in this world."

"I know what love is, but what the hell does love got to do with me. I got my three brothers and you that I love very much. So why the hell should I care about love?" I shook my head as I started to get annoyed.

"Wait, I am not finished. Hundreds and hundreds of years every vampire always accepts love so why should you be a love Grinch?"

"I don't like girls they are so annoying plus I'd rather be with my family."

"My son that isn't true you want love in your life, but you feel that you will get hurt by it. Am I right?"

"Before you turned me into a vampire I had a girlfriend named Jessica and she cheated on me with the football star player. I was devastated and I made a promise to myself to never fall in love again. Love is pain."

"Just because of one girl who ruined it, Marko it wasn't your fault. It is hers she lost a good guy like you. That is her problem son. Think about it for a second maybe love is giving you a second chance. Who knows maybe things will change?"

"So what you're trying to tell me is to accept love and make another attempt to see if I could kill this girl?"

"That is what I am saying."

He was about to leave until I stopped him. "Dad I think her and her friends are onto us."

He turned around really fast and looked at me with a fearful look. Then he slowly came closer to me and rested both of his hands on my shoulder. "What did you kids do?" he whispered.

"David took one of their friends for a bike ride and he killed her. That hippie girl that I have been chasing a few nights ago she is onto us. I sensed it and I heard her conversation with her friends. She knows that David did something to her."

"Wow. I guess you all have to kill every single one of them so that way they don't reveal our secret. They are danger to our identity. I want all of you to get rid of them tonight you hear me."

"But what about the soul mate story that you told me about? What if I can't kill her?"

I watched him hide his face in his hands and exhaled loudly. We are in deep water right now. This is not going to end well either way there will be something negative ahead of us all.

"If you can't kill her we are going to have to find a way then, but right now let's not think about that right now. Stick with the plan to kill her and her friends. I got to get back to work."

The door slammed loudly as it caused me to jump out of my seat. This really has been one hell of a week and I don't know what to do. I got out of the room quickly. Dad nodded at me and I knew what he meant.

I got on my bike and took off fast to reach my brothers to go with the plan. David, Dwayne and Paul would do great with the plan, but I know that I am not going to do well with the plan. I think cupid struck an arrow on me.

David made a suggestion that we should just hang out and ride around the boardwalk until we find them. Paul also made a suggestion that we should play it cool and patiently wait for our prey to come. Dwayne had nothing much to say as usual. All the arguing got me to zone out into my own world.

A beautiful girl with her back turned wearing a beautiful flowing white dress. I couldn't tell who she was so I tried running toward her and just before I was about to turn her around David said my name. My world was gone.

"Marko?"

"Sorry I just zoned out for a minute."

"Hmm."

"There they are!" exclaimed Dwayne.

I looked straight ahead and sure enough there they are. That girl's scent came to me again. I took a long whiff of the scent and all I wanted was her all to myself...to feed.

"Ok boys lets go pay them a visit and see if they need a ride." David laughed evilly as I grinned at him.

Our bikes started to roar loudly and it caught their attention. They all stared at us with anger. David drove up to them in just five seconds and pulled in front of them. Paul, Dwayne and I followed until we surrounded them.

That beautiful hippie girl stared at me as I grinned until she finally spoke to us, "Look we don't want any trouble. We just want to know what the hell happened to our friend who left with that pervert of a friend you've got there."

"Ladies and Gentleman I never did anything to her." David said calmly even though I could sense his anger by her comment.

"Oh yeah sure that's what they all say you fucking bastard!" The big dude yelled.

David smiled and said, "Look I am telling the truth she felt uncomfortable being around me so I offered a ride back to her hotel, but she assured me that she wanted to walk. I tried to get her to change her mind. She told me to go to hell and I guess she thought that I was going to pull a move on her. To be honest with you I never thought about doing no such thing. I just found her cute so I wanted to give her a ride around the boardwalk and I am old fashioned."

"You think we are stupid!" This rebel looking chick yelled at us.

"Yeah you expect us to buy that?" Another girl who added on who looked like a model.

"Look I know that I was the last one to see her alive. I am innocent I tell you." David tried explaining but his voice gave away that he is failing.

"Oh save your breath for the court hearing. You can tell your lie to the judge." The hippie girl sobbed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Seeing those tears coming out of her eyes I felt really bad for her. I just wanted to get off my bike and give her a hug. Then I would tell her that everything will be alright. Wait! What am I doing? This isn't right! Remember the plan Marko I thought to myself over and over.

"Just leave us alone." She sobbed again. Her and her friends went around us and walked quickly down the boardwalk. I couldn't help but keep watching her. The way her long chocolate brown curly hair bounced up and down her back. I thought to myself, "Turn around…turn…turn…so I could see you…"

I stopped my gaze on the girl and focused my attention on David. David sighed and shook his head. Paul sat there laughing and then said, "You should become an actor! You did magnificent!"

Paul stopped laughing when David gave him a dirty look that could kill. David responded, "I didn't kill that girl. I spoke the truth."

"David, are you sure? We thought that you killed her." Dwayne quickly added with surprise. Even I am surprised as well.

"I liked that girl, but I knew that she didn't want me. This girl was a very good girl who tried acting rebellious just once until she lost her cool and decided enough is enough. Like I said I offered to give her a ride back home and she rejected me. To be a gentleman I went with her word and to this day I regret it. If I didn't leave her behind she still would be standing today."

"David why didn't you tell us instead of making us assumed that you killed her. We are a family and we always need to stick together." I replied as I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"I didn't want you boys to think that I am a wimp."

"Why would you think that way?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just afraid to show my soft side."

"Listen brother there is nothing to feel ashamed of."

"Right all of us have a soft side, but us tough guys we don't want to show it off." Paul laughed as he elbowed Dwayne.

"Well then I guess it is going to take a lot to gain their trust then. So we don't have to kill them David." I asked with hope.

"No there is no need to kill them."

"So what should we do then? Should we go find them?"

"No leave them be. I don't want to cause any more trouble for them. They are in sorrow for losing their friend."

"David do you think that maybe we are not the only vampires in Santa Carla?" Dwayne curiously asked.

"I think we are not the only ones here."

"So you think that maybe these other vampires might have killed that girl."

"I believe so."

"What was her name David?" I asked under my breath.

"Melody."

"That's a beautiful name and she was a beautiful girl."

"She sure was."

Harmony's POV

For some reason I felt that this guy who was with Melody before she died is innocent. I heard the sadness in his voice, but I shouldn't fall for that because he could've done something to her. Like what they always say innocent until proven guilty. Right now he is innocent, but we all have to find out if he is guilty.

"That fucking bastard he expects us to believe him!" Jared yelled at the other end of the beach.

Ash and Midnight were sitting down by the rocks putting their feet in the water. Both of them were speechless and so was I. What just happened has really made a twist for us. We don't know what to do or where to start our investigation. Plus I think they are onto us with our investigation.

"I think we should be very careful." I finally broke the silence.

"Well of course we need to be careful! Did you see those dickheads pull up right in front of us and surrounded us? They know that we are onto them like white on rice."

"Onto them like white on rice. Wow Jared you sure are a poet" Midnight sarcastically said.

"Ha! That's funny Mrs. Hulk who turns pink when she's mad!"

"I hate pink! And I do not turn pink when I am mad!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't you fat ba-" I broke it off by saying, "Would you all grow up! We have to find justice and we all need to be there for each other. This is not the time to start a fight. We all made a pact that we will not leave until we find justice for Melody."

"You know what guys she is right. We need to work together as a family not friends." Ash agreed.

"You're always right Twinkle." Jared laughed as we all got into a group hug.

"Keep your hands above the waist Jared!" Midnight yelled with anger.

"I wanted to see your reaction." He laughed and ran away as Midnight took off her sandals and tried chasing him to give him a big smack across his face.

I shook my head and Ash turned around to face me and asked, "Twinkle do you think what we are doing is right even though it could put us all in danger?"

"Ash it is the right thing we are doing and yes it could be dangerous, but we have to be strong. A good soul would do what is right no matter how dangerous it is."

Ash smiled and nodded slowly. I can tell that she is afraid, but I know that she wants to be brave for Melody. We will find out the truth and get justice. Everything will be alright.

"Can I ask you something Twinkle?"

"Sure Ash."

Ash jumped into my arms and hugged me really tight. She sobbed, "Please don't go. I love you my sister. I've been crying every night feeling scared about you leaving us for good."

I sobbed, "I will never leave you guys all alone I will always be there no matter if I am alive or dead. In flesh and spiritual I will always be there."

"Are y-you…s-scared?"

"Trust me I am terrified."

Ash and I walked down the beach to catch up with Jared and Midnight. We are both hoping that Midnight didn't kill Jared. Knowing Midnight she always has to find a way to kick his ass.

Jared's face was all red. He was lying on his back on the shore. I heard him moaning in pain.

"Jared, are you alright?"

"Ow!"

"Serves you right you asshole!" Midnight spoke angrily.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing much just smacked him a few times in the face."

"That is mean you shouldn't do that."

"Just did so sue me."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Ash and I slowly tried helping Jared to get back on his feet, but he is way too heavy for us to lift him. I finally said, "This isn't going to work. We need to just leave him where he is until he has the strength to get up."

Midnight smiled evilly and said, "Oh I got a better way to get him up."

"Midnight, leave him alone." Ash giggled.

Of course she wouldn't listen. She was digging in her purse to find something and I got a bad feeling this isn't going to turn out well. Not more than thirty seconds passed by and Midnight pulled out a needle.

Midnight sat right next to Jared who is still lying in pain. She took the needle and stuck it on his thigh. Jared screamed and jumped like two feet in the air. He was running in circles. Ash and I started to laugh. All Midnight did was cross her arms with a big grin on her face.

"You bitch what the hell was that all about!" He yelled angrily.

"Well it got you up." She smirked.

"Let's go it is getting close to closing time for the boardwalk."

Instead of being caught up in the crowd at the boardwalk we decided to take a shortcut by walking on the beach back to our hotel. The beach looked really creepy when all the lights of the boardwalk are shut off. I kept looking around as we walked further down the beach.

"Stop, I think someone is watching us." I whispered to Jared, Ash and Midnight.

"I got that feeling too." Ash replied nervously.

"I think we all pretty much feel it."

"What should we do?" Jared whispered.

"I think we should just continue walking and ignore it." I suggested as we huddled to whisper to each other in case if there is someone watching us, so they can't hear what we are saying.

After a few steps we heard evil laughter. The hairs at the back of my neck stood straight up as a chill went down to my spine. Ash held onto my hand tightly. Something evil is indeed watching us right now.

"Should we r-run?" Jared stuttered under his breath.

"No it would just make things worse for us. I think all we need to do is continue to walk and ignore it like I said before."

"Harmony's right we need to just keep going." Midnight agreed in a whisper.

"I'm s-scared you guys. I just want to get the hell out of h-here." Ash cried in a stutter.

I gripped her hand really tightly into mine to let her know that I won't let anything happen to her. Whoever is spying on us is making me wonder if it's the same person that killed Melody. Now they want to finish us all off because we will not give up.

Another laugh was made and this time it was close to us. The laugh felt that it was only about two feet away, but it is impossible it is so open and there are no bushes around. This isn't funny anymore we need to run for our lives.

"RUN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

All of us charged like we are in a marathon. My heart started to pound against my chest really hard. I started to not feel very good. I am feeling that I am going to pass out. The laughter got louder and closer.

I heard Ash screaming, but she was nowhere in sight. Up in the sky there she was being carried by something that is flying in the air. Jared and Midnight stopped to throw rocks at it to let go of Ash, but all it did was made it madder.

"Ash! Ash! Ash hang on!" I screamed.

"Let go of her you son of a bitch!" Jared screamed towards the sky.

This thing had yellow eyes and fangs. I remembered the other night when those pair of yellow eyes was staring at me. Now I know what it is, vampires. No it can't be there is no such thing as vampires. I need to think of an idea and quick before this vampire takes Ash's life.

"Midnight, give me your switch blade!" I called out to Midnight.

She grabbed her switch blade out of her purse and handed it over to me, "What are you going to do?"

I cut my hand with the switch blade. Blood started to drip down my hand. I waved my bloodied hand back and forth to get the vampire's attention to come to me instead. Sure enough it looks at me and dropped Ash. Luckily Jared caught her.

"Twinkle run!" Midnight screamed with fear.

So I began to run, but I knew that I can't outrun this bloodsucking creature. I don't care what happens to me all I care about is their safety. I might as well die trying to save lives, because in the end I am going to die anyways since I am already dying.

To my right was the ocean so I ran towards the ocean and jumped in the water. I held my breath and went underwater. I think vampires hate water.

I tried looking above but I couldn't see a thing. I began to suffocate so I swam back up to get air. I screamed, "Ash! Jared! Midnight! Where are you?"

No response. My heart started to ache I didn't save them I made things much worse for them. I started to cry until I heard noises in the ocean. Ash, Jared and Midnight began to cough.

"You're all ok!"

"We saw you jump into the ocean so we thought that might save us too." Jared replied in between his breaths.

I swam as quickly as I could to hug them all. Midnight was still coughing while Ash was crying softly against my shoulder. "I love you my brother and sisters. I am so relieved that you are all ok." I quietly cried.

"You saved my life Twinkle." Ash sobbed happily then continued to cry.

"What the hell was that thing?" Jared panicked.

"I think it was a vampire." I answered while looking up in the sky to see if he is still around then I continued, "I think he might try another attempt to attack us."

"So do you think that…that…thing killed our Melody?"

"I hate to say it but yes. I think so. That boy on the motorcycle is innocent. He was telling the truth."

"We got to get out of here right now!" Midnight exclaimed in panic.

"Why?" stuttered Jared.

"Cause there he is!"

He laughed loudly as he got closer to us. This guy was so fast like an airplane getting ready to crash. I pushed Ash underwater.

"Midnight…Jared…go underwater…"

"What about you?" Midnight cried.

"Just do it both of you!"

They did what I told them to do. I remembered in my pocket of my jeans I still got the pocket knife. The snap noise the switch blade made alert me that I got the blade ready to stab at that creature. He grabbed me and pulled me up with him into the air. I tried to stab him, but I dropped the switch blade.

His yellow eyes showed hunger as he was gripping me tightly to stay put. He growled under his breath into my ear. Fear took over me where I couldn't make a sound. I know that no one can save me. My life is coming to an end. This monster is going to suck the life out of me.

I closed my eyes and prayed. Prayed for my life, but I knew that it's too late. I felt his fangs pierce my neck. I screamed in pain. Then everything went black.

Marko's POV

We heard a scream down the beach while we were enjoying the moonlight sky. I ran to my bike and started it. David and my brothers started theirs as well.

"That sounds like a girl is in trouble!" David yelled right next to me.

"Somewhere around the beach we better hurry!" I yelled back.

Sure enough there was a vampire trying to feed off of someone. I felt like I got hit in the stomach and dry swallowed a pill when I saw that it was that hippie girl he is feeding off of. Anger grew inside me and my fangs appeared.

"Marko don't do anything stupid." David warned me.

"I don't care she doesn't deserve to die!" I yelled at him.

I growled and flew high in the air. I grabbed him by his head and snapped it off. The girl fell out of his arms. I flew down to her and grabbed her before she hit the ground.

I felt the land meet with my feet. She was bleeding still out of her neck and it started to get me hungry. Her scent was stronger than ever. I don't think I could handle it any longer. My fangs touched her neck, but I can't do it. I just can't kill her.

My fangs disappeared. I held her tightly in my arms. I heard her friends calling out to me in the ocean. Hopefully, they didn't see me flying in the air with my fangs showing.

"Hey! Help us!" one of them called out to me.

"David! Paul! Dwayne…help them out!" I called out to them.

"We are coming!" David yelled back as they got off their bikes and ran toward the ocean.

I rubbed the back of my hand across the side of her face. The wind blew her long hair all over her face I took my hand and brushed off her flowing hair from her face to see her beauty. She is indeed the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I sense that she will be alright, but the bite is pretty nasty.

Her eyes started to open. She tried to say something. I placed my index finger against her lips to silence her.

"Shhh…don't talk…you are safe now…you're safe." I whispered to her. Suddenly her eyes rolled back as her eyelids slowly shut.

"Marko is she alright?" Dwayne asked while pressing his two fingers against her to neck to check her pulse.

"I think she should be alright once we get her to the hospital. How are her friends?"

"They are fine just a little shaken."

"Good. Would it hurt if we should take all of them to the hospital to get them checked up? You know just to be on the safe side."

"It's not a bad idea. What about her?" he pointed at the beautiful girl in my arms.

"Don't worry about it I got a plan just focus on her friends."

Dwayne nodded and ran back to the bikes. I lifted her up and took off to my bike. Boy, I sure hope that she will be alright.

I paced back and forth biting my nail. Just the thought of her getting hurt like that really tore my heart apart. I've never felt this way before. You know caring about someone other than my family.

"What's all of your names?" David asked.

"I am Jared." The big dude replied back to David slowly with his head still down.

"Midnight." The rebel chick said quietly as she was staring at her hands.

David looked at the other girl who looks like a model. He leaned close to her and said, "What is your name beautiful?"

"Ash." She blushed.

"That's a beautiful name."

The doctor came out finally. I walked up to him and asked, "How is she doctor?" He smiled at me and replied, "She'll be fine. She did loose quite a bit of blood, but nothing too serious. You will be able to take her home in about an hour."

"Thank you so much doctor!" Jared exclaimed with relief.

"You're welcome."

"Can we go see her?" I quickly asked.

"Well of course you can see her. She is awake and she's been asking about you all."

"Thanks." I glowed.

I walked inside the room and there she was. Her smile made my heart skip a beat. I smiled back.

"Thank you so much for saving my life." She spoke sweetly.

"Hey it is no problem."

"What's your name?"

"Marko, what is yours?"

"Harmony"

"That is a very unique name, Harmony. It's very beautiful just like you."

She blushed and then said," Look…um… did you got to see who that was that tried to kill me?"

"I did and I know what you saw. A vampire is what you saw."

"So I am not crazy."

"No you're not. In Santa Carla there are vampires. Why do think it is called the Murder Capitol of the World."

"I guess that explains all of the missing signs posted all over the city."

"Yes"

"Look I want to apologize to all of you especially your friend for accusing him of killing our friend Melody."

"It's alright forgiven and forgotten."

"Hey Twinkle, how are you feeling?" Ash asked as she hugged Harmony.

"Group hug!" yelled Jared.

I giggled and shook my head. I went outside the room to give them some privacy. David, Paul and Dwayne sat patiently.

"David, Harmony wants to apologize to you."

He laughed and said, "She don't have to. I understand she meant well and I don't blame her for that. Hang on for a second I will go talk to her for a few minutes."

"So Marko…"Paul laughed then continued, "I saw the way you looked at that girl Harmony."

"What look?" I nervously replied as I bit my nail.

"Oh come on lover boy. Dwayne and I know already. You have fallen in love with her."

"You guys I barely know her. I mean how I could fall in love with a stranger."

"Did you hear about love at first sight?"

I rolled my eyes and turned my back towards them so they couldn't see me blush. Maybe dad is right this girl is my soul mate. I miss her already. Hopefully she's single.

Harmony's POV

"Hello sunshine." David smiled as he knocked on the door.

"David, that's your name right?" I asked with a smile.

"Yea that is me. How did you know?" he laughed and walked toward me to take a seat at the foot of the bed.

"My friends told me all of your names."

"Ah, no wonder."

"I want to say I am sorry for saying those terrible words to you the other night."

"It's ok sunshine your apology is accepted."

David pats the side of my check. He slowly stood up and walked out of the room. Jared, Midnight and Ash surrounded me.

"I want to discuss about something serious to all of you." Midnight whispered.

"Ok shoot." Jared mumbled.

She began, "You know that guy who saved your life. Well, you are not going to believe what I saw. He flew in the air and snapped that vampire's neck off!"

"WHAT!" I yelled. I closed my mouth right away and blushed. Oh god I hope they didn't hear me!

"Shush! I did saw it with my own eyes." She whispered nervously.

I gulped, "Are you saying that this handsome guy who saved my life is a vampire?"

"There is no way someone could fly in the air and just snap off a dude's neck!"

"Maybe he's a good vampire."

"There is no way in hell that a vampire could be good. I mean all they do is get in your pants and bite you then its over." Jared worriedly replied in a whisper.

"Why did his friends and him saved us?"

"To get us attracted to them. Like that's their bait is kindness and trust. Once they get our trust then boom! You're dinner. What is the special tonight Harmony Human entrée."

I laughed, "Guys I think you are overreacting. I felt something good between Marko and me."

"Are you falling in love with him?" Ash raised her voice.

"No" I lied.

"Would you girls and gentleman would like a ride back to your hotel?" Paul asked with a warm smile.

"No thanks we will take a cab." Jared snapped.

"You all can. I would like Marko to give me a ride home if that's ok with you, Marko?" I replied quickly and smiled at Marko.

"No problem at all I'd be honored to give you a ride home." He grinned at me which cause me to blush bright pink.

I grabbed my bag and waved good bye. Marko followed behind me until he stepped in front of me so he could open the door for me. All I could do was smile and say, "Thank you"

"You're welcome."

He sat on his bike and stared at me with this sexy gaze. I feel that connection again, but this time I felt it in my heart. My heart is telling me something since my heart is beating loudly that I can't hear what it's telling me I might as well not pay attention to it right now.

"Have you ever ridden on a bike before?" Marko asked me with a smile.

"No I've never had. I always wanted to though."

"Awesome. Would you like me to take you out anywhere to get you some food or a drink?"

"Very sweet of you Marko, but I am not hungry."

"Oh alright"

"I would like you to give a nice tour of Santa Carla before you take me home."

His smile went to the side and said, "Well I would love to. I won't go too fast like I normally do."

"No I love speed."

He smiled and started his bike. I settled behind him with my arms wrapped around his waist. Marko smelled so delightful and his hair is so awesome from behind.

While Marko backed up the bike I look to my right to see my friends staring at me. I waved at them and turned my gaze from them to the long road ahead of us. He took off very fast and all I did was laugh.

The view at nighttime on a bike was so breathtaking. I can't believe how a crazy night could turn into a wonderful night. Marko took me through mysterious beautiful places close to the boardwalk that I've never gotten to see.

I feel like I am flying just like a bird. I've never felt so free in all my life. Marko has really gotten me to understand what freedom is like. I don't have to be with Marko to realize that, but the way how he shows me these places. I can easily tell what kind of man he is if he is one at all. He is a free spirited guy who just wants to live his life full of adventure and I like that in a guy.

It felt like hours that we've been riding on the bike. I didn't want this night to end. Whether I like it or not this night has to end sometime.

"If you don't mind I want to stop somewhere so we can talk for a while is that ok with you?" He asked loudly due to the fact the bike is loud.

"I don't mind I would love to."

Marko took me to a beautiful vacant area close to the ocean and the boardwalk. I loved the way he looked as the moonlight brightens his skin. He seems so mysterious, rebellious and fun.

"So…um…where are you from, Harmony?" He finally asked shyly.

"I am from Wisconsin."

"The Cheese State, so are you the Dairy Queen?"

I laughed, "No!"

He laughed along with me then he stopped and stared at me. I felt my stomach make a giant leap to my heart. This feeling felt so strange because I never felt it.

I cleared my throat and said, "So have you lived in Santa Carla your whole life?"

"Yes and I am proud of it."

"Is like the boardwalk your favorite place to go every night or something?"

"It always has been since I was a little kid."

"Sounds like you had a great childhood."

"No I didn't that is why I went to the boardwalk all the time."

"Oh I am sorry Marko I didn't realize tha-"I got stopped by his soft shush sound he made as he rested his index finger on my lips.

"Don't be Harmony I know that I am not sorry."

This was an awkward long silence, but I loved the way how Marko was looking into my eyes. My sense isn't wrong about Marko. I think he is the one that I want to be with. Even though I don't know him very well, but I got that feeling of love inside my heart. He is the one.

When I finally arrived back to my hotel I slowly got off my bike in silence. I didn't know what to say to Marko. Why do I feel so shy?

"Well thanks for the tour and the ride home Marko."

"You're Welcome Miss Harmony."

I smiled at him and nodded. Right when I was about to walk off I felt his hand grabbed a hold of my wrist. I turned around and looked at him. He slowly pulled me towards him until our lips met.

What I am feeling is a spark. That spark that everyone talks about when you find the one. The spark that is making my head spinning round and round. Our lips couldn't part and I don't want them to.

I found my true love, but he will lose me. How could I explain this to Marko that I am dying and don't have much long to life? I think I need to wait for the perfect time to tell him. Inside I am feeling sorrow building up.


End file.
